


Took Forty-Five Minutes To Get All Dressed Up

by demonkoala



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Morty written as 18+, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkoala/pseuds/demonkoala
Summary: Morty got all dolled up for a night out, Rick has other plans.





	Took Forty-Five Minutes To Get All Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

> /cracks knuckles and dusts off what remains of any writing skills  
> Back at the fanfiction game and sinning harder than ever. Easing back in with some PwP.  
> 

     “You ready Rick?” Morty called, pulling a knee-length jacket on to cover his barely-there outfit - a long sleeve mesh shirt and glittering black lycra hotpants. As much as he may have liked the attention it garnered him, showing off wasn’t worth trying to talk Rick out of a fight with any passerby whose gaze lingered for a nanosecond too long. He was fine once they got to the club - patrons there knew better than to mess with ‘Sanchez’s boy.’

    Rick strolled into the entryway. “I don’t know. I’m thinking we don’t, we - we stay in tonight,” he said, belching out ‘tonight’ as he finished off the bottle in his hand and set it on the small table in the corner.

    “But you were the one who said we should -”

    Rick stalked closer, sidling against Morty, effectively trapping the young man against the door. “Yeah,” he breathed and nuzzled his head into the crook of Morty’s neck and giving it a kiss. “That was til I saw that slutty little o-outfit of yours.”

    Morty flushed. He leaned into Rick’s grasp as his faux fur jacket was slid from his shoulders. It fell to the floor, a pool around their feet.

    “Mmm, that’s right,” Rick hummed in approval as he took a step back to admire the view in front of him. He began to trace slow circles around one of Morty’s nipples while he leaned back in, breath hot on Morty’s ears. “You wanna be a good boy and let me undress you and fuck you?”        Morty squirmed. Trying to gain control of his body - or at the very least his breathing - he tilted his head toward Rick. Smirking, he whispered back, “But I thought you liked me more when I’m naughty.”

    After finally hitting a growth spurt a few years ago, he stood only two inches shorter than Rick - something Morty had been taking advantage of whenever he could. He turned on Rick, leaving his grandfather braced against the door of the apartment. “You had me get all dressed up. I’m not gonna let you mess it up that fast.”

    Morty reached down to palm at Rick’s slowly growing erection with one hand while the other snaked up the back of Rick’s neck to wind in his hair. He gently tugged to tilt Rick’s head back and set to work marking him - peppering kisses and bites down the side of his neck and across the bits of shoulder he could get to. He peeled of Rick’s blazer and slid his hands to the hem of Rick’s polo, hitching it up and detaching his lips from the older man’s collarbone.

    Slowly, he made his way down Rick’s chest, leaving a trail of kisses as he steadily dropped to his knees. He stopped at the zipper of Rick’s jeans and looked up through his lashes. Taking the button in his hands and the zipper in his mouth, Morty undid Rick’s fly and pulled his pants and underwear down in one swift tug. He licked a stripe up the underside of Rick’s now exposed cock.

    Rick groaned, sliding his hands through Morty’s bleached hair. “That - oh, that’s it baby. Ugh, _yes._ ” Morty had taken him completely into his mouth, burying his nose into the stubble of pubic hair as he went down and making sure to suck extra hard on the head as he moved upward. Gently massaging Rick’s thighs, he let Rick’s cock go with a wet pop.

    “You like that?”

    Rick moved his hand from Morty’s hair to lovingly caress his jaw. “Oh y-y-yes baby but there’s, there’s - got other plans for that sweet mouth of yours.” Rick clenched Morty’s chin in his hand and yanked him upward, once again shoving him against the door. Rick gripped harder. “You wanna be a good boy?”

    Morty nodded. Well, Rick nodded for him, jerking his head up and down.

    “You wanna make me happy?”

    Another nod. His jaw was starting to ache.

    Rick squeezed as tight as he could, forcing Morty’s lips to jut out, almost fish-like. He leaned in closer, alcohol laden breath smacking Morty in the face. “Then don’t be a goddamn brat and do as I ask. And I told you that I - I’m gonna undress and fuck you. Y’got that?”

    Morty nodded, this time of his own accord. Finally his jaw was set free. “I-I-I-I was just trying to have s-some fun, y’know? I was -” He snapped his mouth closed after a stern look from his grandfather.

    “Did my idea not sound fun?”

    He stayed silent.

    “Exactly. Now,” Rick said, hands toying with the hem of Morty’s shorts, “Where were we?” Morty was already bulging against the tight spandex. Rick slowly pulled the shiny shorts away from Morty’s crotch and the younger man reached down to finish shimmying them off of his legs. He was left in his mesh top and matching mesh g-string.

    “The slutty shorts weren’t enough?”

    Morty flushed. “Wanted that little extra surprise once those came off.”

    Rick smirked and yanked the g-string down. “Good idea.”

    Cock springing free, Morty moaned as Rick immediately took him into his hand. He involuntarily arched forward when Rick’s thumb massaged the tip before dragging a trail of precum down across his frenulum. Rick hummed in approval. “Someone sounds eager.”

    “ _Please_ ,” Morty whined, jerking forward again.

    “Around,” Rick ordered.

    Any worry of looking desperate had left Morty’s head. He spun himself around, braced his hands against the door, and jutted his ass out. He whined again as Rick slapped his left ass-cheek in approval.

    Rick paused. “Fuck.”

    “Hmm?”

    “Need some, some of - shit, don’t have any lube.”

    “Right coat pocket,” Morty said, pointing. He could hear the smile in Rick’s voice.

    “Good boy, being so prepared.” He bent over to place a kiss between Morty’s shoulder blades.

    He gasped as Rick inserted two fingers, slowly moving them back and forth, allowing a scarce stroke against Morty’s prostate.

    “ _More_ ”

    “Not yet, baby,” he whispered. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Morty’s hand move to his cock. Rick snatched his wrist before Morty even got one stroke in. “I thought you said you weren’t going to be a brat,” he growled and pulled his fingers from his grandson’s ass.

    “Noooo…”

    Grabbing Morty’s other wrist, Rick pinned both hands above Morty’s head and used his free hand to slowly rub the younger man’s needy cock. “You gonna behave?”

    “Yesssss”

    “Tell me what you want, baby.”

    “I wa- _aaaahn_ -” Morty whipped his head around to glare at Rick. “How - _hnngh_ \- how am I supposed to - _aaaah_ \- when you keep teasing -” he trailed off as Rick stroked him again.

    “What was that?”

    “Stop teasing,” Morty whined. “I want -”

    “Tell me.”

    “I want you to fuck me. If you’re gonna fuck up my look tonight, at least use me well.”

    Rick stretched forward and pecked Morty’s flushed cheek. “Good boy. Hold on.”

    He reapplied lube to both his cock and Morty's hole. He gripped Morty’s hips, fingers digging into the spaces just beneath his pelvic bone - hurting and tickling all at once - and slid in with a deep, guttural noise. “Oh yes, that’s it. That’s my boy.”

    Morty squealed, head thrown back.

    Rick’s hand left Morty’s hip to grip his hair, pulling hard so Morty was left staring at the dated popcorn ceiling.

    “Shit, you feel amazing.”

    Morty stuttered over syllables, too incoherent form words, let alone sentences. His brown eyes rolled back in ecstasy. He kept trying to slur out ‘Rick’ but the best he could get was “Yea - Ri-ri-riii - _God_ , _yesss_.”

    Rick continued to pound into Morty, fingers digging into his hip. Through the haze, Morty delighted in knowing he’d have bruises there tomorrow - a new trophy to show off, peeking out above the band of whatever low-riding bottoms he’d wear. He pawed at the door, desperately trying to find purchase against the smooth paint as Rick slammed into him harder with each snap of his hips. It was a harsh rhythm, short thrusts accompanied by the slap of skin on skin.

    “ _Rick, please_.”

    “Oh that’s right, be-be-be a good boy and come for me Morty,” Rick grunted. “You gonna come, come with your grandpa fuckin’ you?”

    With a high-pitched gasp, Morty threw his head back, back arching, and released himself. Cum splattered against the entryway floor and his previously discarded fur coat. He slumped against the door, panting. Rick pressed his body against his, helping to hold Morty up, despite the young man’s quivering legs.

    “Oh fuck! Gettin’ close Morty. Shit, Morty, ‘bout to come from your tight, beautiful ass. Tell me - tell me where you want it, Morty.”

    “F-f-face” he replied in a drawn out stutter. He felt Rick pull out of him and dutifully, he turned and dropped to his knees - eyes closed, mouth open.

    “Yes, yes, yes, _fuuuck_ , Morty.”

    Hot cum spilled onto Morty’s face. He obediently swallowed what landed on his tongue before licking away what he could reach of the semen dripping down his face.

    “Rick…” he panted.

    Rick crouched down in front of him. He pushed a stray strand of hair away before it could get caught in the sticky mess. “Such a beautiful boy.”

    Morty beamed.

    Smoothing Morty’s hair back, he laid a soft kiss to his forehead - the only place safe from the blast. “Get dressed baby, we’re going out.”

    Rearing back, Morty looked up at Rick, incredulous. “What? Are you serious? I have to redo my makeup cuz you fucking came all over me! And my coat is ruined cuz you made me cum all over it! And -”

    Rick grinned and stood to walk back towards the living room.

    “No, are you actually serious? Rick? Are you even listening to me?” he shouted. “I’m not fucking you for-for-for-for a week! You’re not getting any for a goddamn week!” Still he stormed back to the bedroom and attached bath to clean up. “I looked cute, dammit!”

    “I know. That’s why I fucked you.”

    Morty leaned out of the bedroom door, rubbing his face with a washcloth. “You’re such a dick.”

    This time, Rick was the one smiling ear to ear. “But you like it.”

    Morty glared over the edge of the cloth. Thankfully, his face was already red from scrubbing off makeup and cum and conveniently hid his blush. Rick popped the cap off another bottle and took a swig.

    “C’mon! I got some stuff I need to do and I don’t wanna go out without someone hot on my arm. So _please_ get done up again?”

    “Fine.” Morty grumbled from the bathroom. “But I’m running up your fucking tab tonight and I want a new coat.”

    “Anything for you."


End file.
